


Favours

by Polarstern (Gelaecter)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelaecter/pseuds/Polarstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric needs Doc's help for a very special mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [templemarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/templemarker/gifts).



> I've never written Kocher or Bryan before so this was a challenge for me! I wasn't really sure how to go about it, I hope I did okay :S
> 
> I couldn't find a SS letter, but I saw the one you posted for last year so that helped a bit (this is sort of future fic... sort of...)

The first text came just past 4pm, between one page and the next

‘Hey, I’ll be back late - my sister needs me to watch her kids for a few hours’

Tim just sent back a quick affirmative and returned to his book. Three hours later another text came through:

‘Headquarters, this is Zookeeper, requesting backup’

It went unseen for nearly fifteen minutes, as Tim was busy reheating last night’s leftovers, but the next one got his attention.

‘Seriously Doc, I could really use a hand here.’

Thirty minutes later, he found himself knocking on the door of an unfamiliar house. 

“Oh thank God,” Eric said as soon as the door opened, stepping back to let him in. There was a crash from the other room, and Eric winced before turning and walking back down the hall. “Do you mind feeding the baby while I bath the other two? She’s in the kitchen.”

The baby was sitting up in her highchair with a bowl of mush in front of her, looking fairly unconcerned. Tim took a moment to remember her name - Amelia, he’d met her only once shortly after she’d been born when he went with Eric to visit his sister in hospital. There were two boys also - Alex and Jack. She looked at him as he walked in and raised her spoon at him before banging it on the tray and splattering pureed fruit all over herself. 

“Let me take that,” he said in a gentle voice, taking the spoon from her and sitting down next to her before picking up the bowl and scooping up a little of the fruit. As he lifted the spoon up to her she pressed her lips together stubbornly and made an unhappy noise. Tim snorted and simply held it there until she finally opened her mouth and accepted the food. 

“There you are,” he said, lifting a second spoonful. “Not so bad.” She just gurgled in response.

They finished off the rest of the bowl with no complaints, and he gently cleaned the remainder off her face before picking her up out of the chair. She let out a soft murmur like she was about to cry but he shushed her and bounced her gently until she settled, and then he went looking for Eric.

He found him in the bathroom looking fairly stressed, struggling with a small boy who was trying to climb out of the bathtub. His brother was laughing and tried to balance a duck on Eric’s head, which he shook off with a sigh of annoyance. He noticed Tim after a moment and shot him a relieved glance.

“Just hold still for another few minutes, okay? Please,” he said, catching the boy again as he slipped and putting him back in the water. And then to Tim: “She’s supposed to be back soon, and I’ve got to get all of them into bed before then.”

“I’ll put this one to bed then, where’s her room?”

“End of the hall.”

Tim turned away again and headed down the hall to her bedroom. She stirred as he undressed her and lay her down in the crib, blinking up at him. He looked around for a moment before grabbing a nearby bear and placing it down next to her. She murmured and kicked her feet but seemed calm so he headed back to the bathroom, where Eric was now trying to dry the boys. He grabbed one of the towels and picked up on of the toddlers - twins, identical, so he wasn’t sure which one he grabbed - He squirmed, but Tim held firm until Eric finished and help Tim get him dressed. He yawned widely as Eric put his shirt on, but as soon as he was put back down he ran off after his brother - thankfully straight to their bedroom.

“Thanks,” Eric said, letting out a low breath. “You’d think after seeing combat I’d be able to handle anything, but first the baby wouldn’t eat, and then the boys got ahold of some markers and started drawing on each other…” He shook his head. They walked to the boys’ room, and Tim stepped inside.

“Alright, bedtime,” He said firmly. The boys turned and looked at him, and he shoo’d them towards the beds. They climbed in reluctantly, but then both of them yawned and settled down.

“How do you do that?” Eric said, frowning.

“Children can sense weakness,” Tim replied. Eric scoffed at him.

Almost on cue a soft cry rose up from the other room. Tim walked back to the babies room and lifted her out of the cot, rocking her gently until she fell back to sleep. He looked up and saw Eric standing by the door, a strange expression on his face.

“What?”

Eric blinked. “Hm? Nothing.”

The front door opened and a woman’s voice rang out.

“Eric?”

“Go,” Tim said, turning and putting Amelia back in her cot. Eric left to greet his sister, and Tim followed after a moment.

“Hi - Timothy, right?” Eric’s sister said as he entered the room. “Thanks so much for helping out. I was a bit worried leaving Eric here on his own, they can be a bit of a handful.”

“No problem at all, I’m happy to help,” he said, nodding and leaning against the door frame.

“Doc’s much better with kids then I am,” said Eric with a self-deprecating smile.

“I’m sorry for springing it on you,” she said, turning towards him. “My partner’s out of town until next week and I had to cover for someone at work, I didn’t have many other options.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I had nothing better to do anyway,” Eric said with a sidelong glance at Tim. “I’m sure Doc had some important book reading to do though.” Tim gave him a Look.

“Well, okay. I really do appreciate it,” She flicked her shoes off and sat down with a sigh. “Is there any chance you’d be able to stay again on thursday?” I can find a sitter, but if you’re available.”

Eric looked alarmed. Timothy smiled and said,

“Sure, we’d be happy to.”


End file.
